Future Alternate Timeline
Prelude: The Year is 2057, 15 Million Miles from Earth an Asteroid the size of the Texas is heading towards earth. The Nations of the World gather at The UN Building in NYC. * 3:45 PM EST August 25, 2057: All Nations Gather, and present a plan to stop it. THE PLAN: They Put their Space Agencies Together and Build A Rocket big enough to put thrusters on the asteroid to divert it. * 5:34 AM EST September 15, 2057: the asteroid is only 1000 miles form the moon. * 7:28 AM EST: 3...2....1...Liftoff, The Rockets is heading to the Asteroid. * 3:15 AM EST September 16, 2057: They Reach The Asteroid. * 5:28 AM EST: The Thrusters are put in place. * 5:45 PM EST: The Asteroid passes Earth, And They Nuke the Asteroid so it doesn't make it a problem for the future generations. Through out the next months everyone celebrates. And since the nations got close to fight for earth so they all decided to become one world government. The United Nations of Earth. For the Next 40 Years peace was brought to all the world, We Colonized various Planets and Moons. Then they changed the name of nation to The United Nations Of Earth and its Colonies. They Brought new technologies to reach for the stars and have a better way of life. But in the year 2095, the President of The UNEC w s very greedy and he dismantled the government and created an Empire, that lasted for years, The Sol Empire. But it lasted until his people got mad at him and created a rebellion. There were various revolutions form every Continent to the Colonies on the other celestial bodies. Then in 2109, The Emperor Waged War Against this new rebellion, called Sol Alliance. The Rebellion was encouraged to its citizens and even some of its military. * 10:48 AM SST October 9, 2109: The Rebellion Hacked all communications and transmitted a message of Hope for the Return of Democracy. * 3:37 PM SST: The Emperor of The Sol Empire Gave a message stating the a rebellion will not be tolerated and waged war against the Sol Alliance. * 9:23 AM SST October 10, 2109: The State-Run News Reported Uprisings from New Tokyo to Berlin, From New Sydney to Rome, from New Moscow to New Los Angeles, From Jerusalem to New Rio de Janeiro, From the Colonies of Mars to the Colonies on Venus, From The Moons Of Jupiter and Saturn to The Colonies on Alpha Centauri. Military Uprisings have happened and they're helping and supplying the rebellion. The War went on for a year. The Sol Alliance had all of The Empires colonies and on Earth All nations expect US was part of the Sol Alliance. In the US the invasion started from all corners. Then finally on November 15, 2110. The March for The Capital of The Sol Empire, Chicago. * 11:29 AM SST November 15, 2110: The Sol Alliance has captured all major cities and now they are on The March for The Capital Of The Sol Empire. * 1:32 PM SST:Alliance Forces have infiltrated Chicago. and they are going to the Capital building. Op Forces are preparing to make an intrusion of the buidling * 3:19 PM SST: Op Teams Enter the Building and try to find the Emperor. * 4:34 PM SST: OP Forces have Succeeded and Captured The Emperor and are Taking him to the New Capital of The Sol Alliance Paris, France for his Execution. * 10:30 AM SST November 16, 2110: Emperor is Executed and The United Galactic Federation is Formed. Category:Scenario Category:Timeline